Aaa High: a Fionna and Mashall lee love story
by Splinter199
Summary: This is my first story. It's about Fionna going to a boarding school without Cake and falls in love with Marshall lee.


It was the first day of school at Aaa high, Fionna was excited for her first day at the boarding school. She thought about what it would be like living here without her best friend/sister Cake, she knew that she would miss her. As Fionna walked towards the girl's dorm carrying her bags she couldn't help noticing Marshall lee speaking to his friends. She disliked his laid back attitude they were complete opposites she was a good girl and he was a vampire punk but, she secretly loved him and realized her feelings for him during the summer when they had adventures together. When Fionna reached the dorm she looked at the list to find out what number her room was. "Room 208" Said Fionna, she started walking down the hall saying hi to anyone she recognized. When the human girl finally found her room she entered, she was surprised to see that there was only 1 double bed. "I have a room to myself, that's awesome" She thought to herself. Fionna started unpacking but was interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She yelled.

Fionna opened the door; there stood Marshall lee smiling at the beautiful young women.

"Hey Fi" said the vampire king

"Umm... Hey Marshall... uh what are you doing her?" She asked. Fionna was confused why he came to visit her, he was in 12th grade and she was only in 10th, He could never like a girl like me she thought to herself.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing on your first day here, you know if you want I could show you around" Replied Marshall

"Thank you and yeah I'd really like that" Fionna said with a smile

Marshall lee smiled, he loved her and wanted to start spending more time with her. "Should I ask her out?" He thought to him self, "But how, I doubt she would want a guy like me. Oh suck it up you're the vampire king you got nothing to worry about." He continued to think until Fionna broke the silence.

"Would you like to come in?" Asked the girl

"Oh uh yeah, please" responded Marshall

Fionna closed the door when he entered and walked to the couch. They both sat down on the couch and they both tried to think of something to say to break the silence.

"This is a nice room, do you have it all to yourself?" Asked Marshall

"Yeah I do, it's really nice and big" She said

After a moment of silence Marshall lee decided this was the right time to ask Fionna out, he thought about the adventures they had during the summer he loved exploring dungeons with her it made him feel like he was protecting her. Marshall continued to think about how beautiful Fi was, he loved everything about her, her personality, her beautiful golden hair and her perfect body.

"So umm Fi I was thinking about our summer together and I really want to spend more time with you" He said nervously.

Fionna started blushing, she loved hanging out with him too even though he sometimes annoyed her.

"What are you trying to say marshall?" Asked Fionna.

"Well I was wondering if you would go out with me?" Responded the Vampire.

"Go out where?" Questioned Fionna with a confused look on her face, she could be so oblivious sometimes.

He giggled at her, she was so innocent.

"That's not what I meant, I was wondering if you would... be my girlfriend...?" Replied Marshall.

She was so happy and loved the idea of being his girlfriend, but she knew Cake would not approve. Fionna quickly thought about it, she knew Cake was not at the school so she wouldn't have to know until later. After a moment of thinking she answered his question.

"Marshall, I'd love to" She said with a big smile

Marshall lee was so happy she said yes he couldn't help smiling.

Marshall helped her unpack all her stuff. When they were finished the sun was setting. She enjoyed her day with him and couldn't believe he was now her boyfriend, this has been a big day for her and she wished it would never end. Fionna wished Marshall lee could stay with her all night but, she knew that boys weren't allowed in the girls dorm during the night. Before Marshall lee left he hugged Fionna really tight and kissed her on the cheek. Fionna looked at him with a big smile.

"Marshall I have something to tell you... I love you and I'm not just saying that because you are now my boyfriend I've loved you ever since summer and I'm happy I have the chance to be with you" She said in a sweet voice.

He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Fionna I have loved you since then too, I love you baby and I hope were together for a very long time. Goodnight I will see you tomorrow" Marshall kissed her again and left.

"What an amazing day I can't wait to see him tomorrow" She said to herself. For the rest of the night she couldn't stop smiling, she couldn't wait for the adventures they would have together.


End file.
